Family Vacation
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: What will happen when the Bristows have unwanted guests join them for a 7 night cruise.Will the Bristow's be able to make it without pushing someone overboard.Will Jack and Irina's love outlast the tests that will come upon them. mainly J/I
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to JJ and all his people. : (**

**A Bristow Family Vacation**

Jack Bristow had never like vacations. He saw them as distractions from matters of true importance. However for a guy that despises vacations he married the wrong woman when he married Irina Derevko. Irina loved vacations and getting away from the rigorous lifestyle of a spy. When she came up with the idea for a family vacation to Hawaii, she never knew what she was in for.

"A six day seven night cruise. Irina you've got to be kidding me." Jack Bristow said looking at his wife enthusiastic expression.

He looked down at the brochures she had spread out on his desk.

"I'm serious. We need to get away. Just you, me, and the girls." she said smiling.

"What about Katya? Will she be there?" Jack asked.

Irina frowned.

"No. Why? Would you go if she was? Am I not who you want to go on a cruise with Jack?"

"No sweetheart," he said pulling her into his lap "It's just that Katya has a way of interrupting our most intimate moments." he said kissing her neck.

"Well we won't have to worry about interruptions. So is that a yes."

"Yes."

Irina jumped out of his lap and ran to tell Sydney and Nadia the good news.

"I love you Jack." she yelled as she sprinted out the door.

"What have I done?" Jack asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First night (Boarding )**

Jack sat in the dull waiting lounge at the dock. Irina sat next to him silent for once. She had been talking non stop about the trip since she planned it. Now she sat her face stoic and her body tense. He reached out and touched her hand. She jumped.

"Irina, sweetheart. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Couldn't be better."

"Is this about Kendall joining us."

"No, of course not. Him and Ariana and Dixon and Chase and Marshall and Carrie and Mitchell are more than happy to come on our FAMILY vacation. You know what f*ck it. Marshall and Carrie I can understand their the girls friend. Dixon is like their godfather. But CHASE, KENDALL, AND ARIANA. WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU INVITE THEM!"

Syd, Nadia and the guys looked over at their parents.

"Everyone needs a vacation. You said it yourself."

"THEY HATE ME!"

"They don't hate you they just heavily dislike you."

Irina huffed and walked away to look out toward the water. Jack exchanged an eye roll with the girls and walked over to where Irina stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. You're right. They hate you but I had no choice. This was the only way I could get Kendall to give me time off. Plus Chase is so infatuated with Dixon she won't even be aware of us."

Irina relaxed into his embrace and sighed.

"Katya's coming too." she finally said.

This time it was Jack who lost it.

"WHAT?! WHY DID YOU INVITE HER? YOU KNOWS SHE STILL HAS THE HOTS FOR ME. NOW I HAVE TO DODGE HER ON A F*CKING CRUISE. IT'S A BOAT IRINA. WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA GO."

"JONATHAN DONAHUE BRISTOW. IF YOU EXPECT ME TO APOLIGIZE FOR INVITING MY SISTER WHO IS FAMILY BY THE WAY YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN. AND FOR YOU TO ASSUME MY SISTER IS GOING TO BE HANGING ALL OVER YOU WITH HER HUSBAND ON THE SAME CRUISE SHIP IS OBSURD."

"SHE . . Wait her husband?" Jack said his anger squelched.

"Yes Jack. Her husband. Katya got married a year ago."

"I didn't. . she. . .you. . ."

"My goodness Jack I didn't know the mention of my name could still make you at a loss for words." a voice said behind him.

He turned and looked into the eyes none other than Katya Derevko. Standing next to her was a huge blonde man sporting a look as mean as the Bristow scowl.

"Kat. You made it," Irina said hugging her sister "This must be Nikolai." she added addressing the tall blond bodybuilder.

"Yes. Nikolai this is my sister Irina and her husband Jack." Katya introduced.

"Hello. You can call me Nick." he said his Australian accent heavy.

Nick then hugged Irina and shook Jack's hand.

"Nick let me introduce you to the rest of the family." Katya said walking over to where Nadia and Sydney were seated.

Irina opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted my Carrie and Marshall shouting.

"MITCHELL! MITCHELL GET BACK HERE NOW!" She yelled.

Irina saw Mitchell running at full speed towards them. Just as Mitchell ran past her she spun and caught him around the midsection throwing him over her shoulder. He howled in laughter.

"Renny, Let me go. Let me go. There going to get me." He screamed.

"Sorry Mitch. You've been caught." She said her voice tinged with laughter.

By that time a disgruntled Carrie and a out of breath Marshall had reached them. She placed Mitchell on his feet and he hid behind her.

"Come on Mitchell what did I say would happen if you ran from us again." Carrie scolded.

"No, mommy don't!" Mitchell cried, "No please don't take away my advanced analytical calculus book. Dad and I were only on chapter 17."

"No calculus for you. This whole trip."

"Carrie come on. Isn't that a little harsh." Marshall said but was immediately silenced by Carrie's death stare.

Marshall and Mitchell sulked off and joined the others. Twenty minutes later the boat docked, was boarded and they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Irina opened the door to her and Jack's suite. It was beautifully decorated with a king-sized bed dominating the room. Irina threw her bag in the corner, Jack following suit with the rest of their luggage. Irina stretched out in the middle of the bed and threw her head back. Jack watched her feeling an uncomfortable tightness beginning to build between his legs. Irina looked up at him her hair slightly ruffled. Upon seeing the passion lurking behind his eyes she looked at him cocked her head and smiled seductively.

"Jack. What do you say, we ah, break in the bed." she said in the most seductive voice she could muster.

That's all Jack needed to hear. He quickly joined her on the bed and began kissing down her neck. He sucked on her collarbone as his hand worked at the buttons on her shirt. He unbuttoned it all the way and began kissing the flesh he exposed. Irina reluctantly pushed him away so she could begin undressing him. She pulled the t-shirt over his head, discarding it with her own. She ran her hands over the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen. Jack moaned when she planted a hot open mouthed kiss on each of his abs. Her hands worked at his pants. Once they were unbuttoned he stood and removed them leaving him clad in only his boxers. He pulled Irina to her feet and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her ferociously as he pulled down the zipper of the denim miniskirt she was wearing. He stripped her down so she was only clad in nothing but the black stilettos she was sporting. She reached down to take them off.

"No," Jack moaned stopping her hand "I want them on."

He laid her back down on the bed and kissed his way down her body. She moaned when his lips stopped just above where she needed him most. His tongue teased her bringing her to the brink then back down. It was torture.

"F*ck me now Jack. Or I'll do it myself." she threatened.

"You wouldn't." Jack said continuing his torture.

"Try me."

Jack moved away from her, laughing at the angry expression she shot him. What she did next soon became his undoing. Irina stared into his eyes as her hand snaked down her body. She stroked herself never losing eye contact with Jack. She allowed one finger to focus on her clit stroking the pulsating nub. She broke eye contact with him as she began to thrust against her hand harder and faster. Jack stared, trying to resist she wasn't going to win. She paid no attention to him lost in the movement of her hand. Irina was lost, soon cupping her hands together to increase the pressure against her clit. She arched harder against her hands searching for the release that was evading her. One more stroke only one more and. . .

"NO!" Jack yelled giving up his restraint and snatching her hands away. He stepped out of his boxers and before Irina knew what happened he was buried to the hilt inside of her. The room went black before Irina's eyes as she experienced the most intense orgasm ever. Her orgasm wasn't over before Jack's thrusting took her to nirvana again.

"HARDER!" she screamed her body lost in their dance of love.

Jack thrust harder and harder. The blood was rushing in his ears and his passion was only heightened by Irina's whimpers and pleas. As the fluttering of Irina's third consecutive orgasm flitted around his dick he came with a roar. He buried his face at her neck and let wave after wave of pleasure overtake him. Upon hearing Jack's guttural groan at her ear Irina came again for the fourth time. Feeling her walls spasm around him only made his orgasm more intense, almost painful. As both of their orgasms faded away Jack lifted his head from Irina's neck. He pulled out of her and rolled to lay by her side. They lay there for a few moments trying to breath normally again. Irina was the first to recover.

"Jack. That was. I mean we always have incredible sex but that was. . ." Irina said still slightly breathless.

"I know. You were. . .amazing" Jack said regaining his breath.

Irina snuggled against his side laying her head on his chest and wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. Jack wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. His hand lazily stroked her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you Irina."

She laid back down and soon they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same night 9:30**

Jack awoke, someone was banging on their door. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. Wiping traces of sleep from his eyes he opened the door to find Kendall staring at him angrily.

"Bristow what the hell are you doing?!" Kendall yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Jack said his mind still blurred from sleep.

"We are having dinner. Your family is having dinner and you're not there. Neither is that terrorist you call your wife."

"Kendall with all do respect. Go f*ck yourself. What my wife and I choose to do or not to do is up to us. And as long as you are on this trip you will stop calling Irina a terrorist she is my wife and a dual citizen of this country. Therefore you will treat her with the respect she deserves and if I ever find out you have disrespected her the consequences will be catastrophic! Do I make myself clear?!" Jack said his voice measured but showing his anger.

"Bristow, I am your boss. You have no right to. . ."

"You're not my boss right now. Your just the pain in the ass tag-a-long that had to come so I could get time off." Jack said slamming the door.

Irina jumped up looking at him her eyes unfocused. Jack took in his wife's confused expression and could now understand why she had wanted a vacation. She was exhausted and pushed to her limits. Nothing as minute as a door slamming should have rattled her to this extent. He rejoined her in bed. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her gently.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.

"Kendall. Everyone's having dinner and he wanted us to join."

"Ok. We can . . "

"No, Irina. We'll order something later. For now I think you need to go back to sleep. You look tired."

"I'm fine. I'm wide awake." she said her words proven false as she yawned heavily.

"Not even close sweetheart." he said laying down and pulling her back to his chest.

Within minutes her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. He pulled her close indulging in the scent of her. Her pomegranate shampoo was the last thing he remembered before he followed her once again into sleep**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning 10:30**

The entire Bristow party was seated around the table enjoying the continental breakfast they were supplied. That is everyone but Jack, Irina, Katya, and Nick.

"I wonder where mom and dad are?" Syd said to her sister who was sitting across from her.

"I don't know. Aunt Katya and Nick are missing too. Maybe we should send someone to wake them up." Nadia offered.

"Vaughn go get them please." Sydney told Vaughn giving him her best pout.

As Vaughn reluctantly stood the missing couples walked into the dining hall. Katya and Irina sat down at the table while Nick and Jack fixed them plates.

"Irina, Katya. Where have you two been?" Ariana asked intrigued, Kendall had told her about the scene he witnessed the night before.

"I decided to sleep in this morning Ariana." Irina answered coldly.

"Well Nick and I were having a morning quickie. A very good quickie by the way." Katya announced satisfied.

Irina looked up at her daughter's who were staring in horror at their aunt and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, him and Jack finally joining the rest of their party.

"I was just telling the girls why we were late to breakfast." Katya said slyly.

Nick laughed, kissed her cheek and growled. Katya laughed.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jack asked trying to rid the table of the uncomfortable air.

"I was thinking surfing, but if you aren't up to it." Sydney started.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Irina asked.

"Surfing is a strenuous sport."

"And our job isn't." she said returning to her breakfast.

"True. So surfing."

"Wait. The ship isn't stopping anywhere today." Kendall said confused.

"No, but they have a simulator on the top deck." Nadia said happily.

"Alright then. Sounds like we're surfing. Let's meet in 30 minutes." Vaughn spoke up.

The Bristows/Derevkos exchanged smiles with Dixon. The rest of their party looked horrified. Everyone excused themselves to go change, except Jack and Irina.

"Good morning." Jack said leaning over to kiss her wife.

"Mmm. Good morning." Irina said smiling against his lips.

"You feeling better?"

"Much better, I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Good. I probably didn't help any."

"No on the contrary. You helped lull me to sleep."

Jack smiled. Irina picked a grape of his plate and fed it to him.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist, smiling when he heard her catch her breath. He picked up a piece of kiwi and fed it to her. She sucked on his fingers licking ever bit of juice of them before looking up at him seductively.

"Jack, do we have time."

"Sweetheart, we can make time."

Irina stood up pulling Jack by the hand back to their suite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirty minutes later**

Vaughn stood looking at his watch. Were in the h*ll were Jack and Irina.

"Syd. Call your dad again. See where he is." Vaughn said irritated.

"Here they are now." Syd said as her parents walked up to them.

"Sorry we're late." Jack announced.

Katya stared enviously at her sister. Jack was wearing white swim trunks and black under armor. She looked over at her husband. He was more muscled than Jack and his hair wasn't grey but he paled in comparison to Jack as a man.

"Kat. What's wrong, you look sad?" Irina asked.

"Nothing."

Nick eyed his sister-in-law. She was wearing a white bikini top and sarong tied around her waist. Jack had his arms wrapped around her shoulders whispering in her ear. He had to admit he was envious of them. He loved Katya but he knew what she was looking for was a man like Jack and he could never live up to those standards.

They walked out onto the top deck where the surf simulator was set up.

"I bet Chase and I will be able to surf the longest." Dixon bragged.

"Whatever. Carrie and I have developed a very simple equation to determine the strength, altitude and position of every wave that could come our way. Well it's not simple, since it involves finding the inverses of." Marshall rambled before Carrie shut him up with her death stare again.

"Let's bet." Nick offered excited. This was his chance to show up Jack Bristow.

"How much?" Weiss asked. He sucked at surfing.

"$100 a couple."

Everyone agreed and the competition began. First up were Kendall and Arian. Ariana managed to stay up for 10 seconds. Kendall flipped backwards two seconds after he stood up on the board.

"Oh, Kendall. With balance like that how did you ever get field rated." Weiss teased.

Everyone laughed and Kendall murmured under his breath. Dixon and Chase were able to stay on their boards for a minute apiece. Unfortunately Marshall and Carrie's formula didn't work in the practical application. They only were able to stay on the board for a combined 9 seconds. Weiss was next.

"Wish me luck." he said to Nadia. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good luck mi osito." she said smiling.

Weiss positioned himself on the board and the waves began to come. He maneuvered his board masterfully. The minutes ticked by. He finally jumped off after 3 minutes. He rejoined the group hugging Nadia to him tightly.

"Whoa man, when did you learn to surf like that?" Vaughn asked impressed.

"I had an excellent teacher." Weiss replied looking at Nadia lovingly.

Nadia took her turn and stayed on the board for 2 minutes. Sydney and Vaughn tied their times to the second. Katya was to preoccupied with staring at Jack and Irina's flirting to pay attention to the waves and wiped out after only 10 seconds.

"Shit!" she cursed rejoining the group.

"Babe what's wrong?" Nick asked taking her face in his hands.

"Nothing." she said pulling away from him.

Once more looking over at her sister smiling in her husband's arms. Nick followed the direction of her gaze and frowned. He would prove he was better than Jack. He swam out to the board and got ready to surf. Nick was a champion surfer in Australia. He impressed them with backflips and ollies. The group gasped and awed and clapped. He looked out at Katya and saw her watching him intently. He rode the persistent waves for 8 minutes before jumping off from fatigue. He rejoined Katya the water dripping off his muscled chest.

"That was so sexy." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well you should have known. I know how to ride." he said seductively kissing her lips.

Nick smiled to himself when she deepened the kiss and began making out with him. They broke apart when a wolf whistle went up from their party. He looked up to see Irina taking of the sarong wrapped around her waist. He hadn't noticed before but Irina was exceptionally toned and muscled. Her abs were defined for a woman but not over bearing. Her legs were those of a athlete. She really was gorgeous. Katya caught Nick's wandering eyes and pulled away from him angrily. They didn't speak as they watched Irina showcase her impeccable balance as she stayed aboard for 4 minutes. She jumped off.

She walked back over to Jack toweling out her hair.

"Why'd you jump?" Jack asked.

"To give you a bigger challenge. 6 minutes Jack." she said a challenge in her eyes.

"I can go ten." he said.

"Just ten. It was thirty earlier." Irina said.

Jack laughed causing Vaughn, Weiss, and Marshall to cringe. The great Jack Bristow was laughing and he wasn't even torturing anybody. Jack pulled the underarmor over his head causing everyone in the party but Irina to stare in astonishment. His body was excellent for a man his age. Muscled, toned, abs out of this world. He walked past the astonished faces and got ready for his run. Jack stood up on the board shooting Irina one last glance. He rode his eyes focused his body moving in perfect sync with the board. Jack's movements caused an uncomfortable pressure between Katya's legs. It was at this moment that Nick decided to grab her from behind and pull her into his arms.

The feel of his strong arms around her only inflamed the feeling she was getting from watching Jack.

_She looked at Jack remembering the intensity of his gaze as he hovered over her that night, oh so long ago. His eyes filled with passion, pain, and need. His thrusts at first were disjointed but had soon found their own rhythm. The touch of his lips on her skin taking her closer and closer to the sweetest highs._

She felt Nick's lips on her pulse point and moaned as she noisily came right there in his arms. Nick tensed, had she just had an orgasm?

Jack looked over at his family when he heard the moan and saw Katya shuddering violently in Nick's embrace. He knew that body language and he knew that noise. Why had she just had an orgasm? He got so caught up with trying to figure out, that he didn't she the large wave coming towards him and was flipped off the board into the surf. He swam back over and rejoined the group. All of which were staring at Katya in confusion and disbelief. Irina handed him a towel, her eyes dark.

"How many minutes was that?" Jack asked trying to end the awkward silence.

"WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT?!" Nick screamed at Katya.

"What are you talking about?" Katya asked trying to play innocent.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

"I didn't do anything."

"LIKE H*LL YOU DIDN'T. I SAW YOU. YOU WERE WATCHING HIM AND A F*CKING ORGASM!"

Jack tensed. Was he really the case of Katya's situation.

"Nick I assure you, that was because of you."

"YOU'RE LYING."

"No, I'm not. Look at me. I love you and I can't help the effect you have on me."

"I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU'RE SAYING YOU TRATORIOUS WHORE!"

"Hey, there's no need for that. Let's settle this in a civilized manner." Ariana interjected.

"Stay out of their affairs." Kendall said harshly.

"Excuse me." she answered.

"Stop getting in everyone's affairs, leave it alone dammit."

"Yea, it would be best to stay out of it." Dixon said calmly.

"You're agreeing with him?!" Chase said unbelieving.

"I'm just saying."

"How dare you Marcus, I thought you were different."

"Will you stop all this yelling, it's upsetting Mitchell." Carrie added.

"Carrie, you heard the man stay out of it." Marshall whispered.

"I'm not getting into anything Marshall Flinkman."

"Hey don't talk to him like that. He's just trying to help." Vaughn said to Carrie.

"Vaughn, stay out of their marital affairs." Sydney chastised.

"I will not. She has no right to talk to him like that."

"And he can talk to her anyway he pleases."

"Nadia let's say we leave the fighters to fight." Weiss suggested.

"No, I'm not going to stand by and let my sister be treated like that. How dare you suggest I leave and not have her back."

"I just."

"Who's side are you on Weiss."

"No one. But Vaughn has a point."

"What do you mean he has a point!"

Jack and Irina looked at the feuding couples and shook their heads. Jack wolf whistled.

"HEY!" he screamed "Everyone just calm down. It's just now turned noon. So go get something to eat cool down and settle this in a quieter manner. Preferably in quiet."

"Who do you think you are Jack." all the women (except Irina) yelled at once. They stormed off. Nadia looked back at her mom, anger expressed in her eyes.

"Mom. Are you coming or are you on their side?"

Irina looked longingly at Jack. They shared a look between them, he understood. Irina followed throwing on final glance over her shoulder at Jack. Once the women had left, Jack turned on the guys his eyes blazing.

"YOU ASSHOLES! WHAT THE H*ELL WAS THAT! YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE WOMEN LIKE THAT! BEAUTIFUL, SMART AND UNIQUE WOMEN WHO USUALLY WOULDN'T GIVE GUYS LIKE US THE TIME OF DAY! DID YOU SEE THE FACE OF THE GUYS THIS MORNING AT BREAKFAST, THEY'RE ENVIOUS OF US AND ARE JUST WAITING FOR US TO SLIP UP AND GUESS WHAT YOU JACKASSES DID, YOU SLIPPED UP! SO YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO TO MAKE THIS BETTER AND YOU BETTER DO IT QUICK. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GET ON YOU'RE KNEES AND BEG LIKE A DOG! WE HAVE 2 DAYS BEFORE WE REACH HAWAII. SO BY THE TIME WE GET OF THIS F*CKING SHIP IN HONOLULU, YOU ALL BETTER BE HAPPY COUPLES AGAIN! AND IF YOU STILL DON'T THINK I'M SERIOUS LET ME PUT IT THIS WAY. IF I DON'T GET LAID TONIGHT YOU ALL WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"But Mr. B." Marshall started.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes." they all grumbled.

"Well get started. I'll help if I can." Jack said leaving six ashamed men in his wake. He headed back to his suite to relax and calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two o'clock**

Irina entered her and Jack's suite and found him fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he sleep. She laid next to him and rested her head on his chest. He woke up groggily.

"How did thing's go?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Awful. They don't want to listen to reason, their having a bitch party at six."

"What?"

"A bitch party. Their just going to order a bunch of ice cream and sweets and bitch about what their guys don't do for them." Irina said snuggling closer to Jack. His soft caresses as he stroked her back were slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Are you going to bitch about me?" Jack said yawning slightly.

"I have nothing to complain about." Irina said drifting to sleep.

"Good to know." he answered, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep again.

********

**5 o'clock**

"Irina. How bout we go to dinner tonight and forget about these boys night, girls night, stuff." Jack said rummaging through his suitcase.

"If we go dancing afterward."

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

"Whatever . . I want." Irina said turning to face him her eyes dangerous. She checked out her husband who was only clad in his black boxers.

Jack walked over and pulled her to him, his lips inches from hers.

"Anything."

She closed the distance between them. She ran her hands up his chest.

"I'll take you up on that offer later." she said placing a kiss on his chest.

Jack moaned and kissed her again hungrily.

"You will have to wait Mister Bristow. Dinner and Dancing first then a dessert."


	8. Chapter 8

The guys sat at the bar each with a beer in their hands. They looked across angrily at their women who were seated at a table clear across the restaurant.

"Who do they think they are huh. Acting like we're lucky to be with them." Kendall said taking a sip of his beer.

"I know. They're lucky to be with guys like us. We could have another girl just like that." Nick added snapping his fingers.

All of the men nodded their agreement. It was at that moment that they saw Jack Bristow enter the room.

*******

The women sat at their table diving into huge bowls of ice cream.

"Nick acts like he is such a ladies man. Please no one gave him the time of day till I came along." Katya said looking angrily at her husband sitting at the bar.

"I can't believe Weiss sided with them." Nadia said choking back tears. They all reached out to comfort her.

"Oh my God." Chase said looking towards the door.

They all looked to where she was staring and saw Irina coming through the door.

******

Jack and Irina entered the restaurant with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Irina was wearing a red knee-length dress and Jack was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt.

"I think they've seen us." Jack whispered to Irina.

"I believe so sweetheart."

"We will never hear the end of this."

"I know."

Jack and Irina followed the hostess to their table and they ordered a bottle of the finest white wine on the menu.

They ate their meal in loving silence. One of them making a joke every once in a while. They took turns feeding each other. Once the meal was over Jack took Irina's hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

"I love you." he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." she said leaning across the table to kiss him.

Before their lips could meet.

"Irina. What the h*ll are you doing?!" Katya shouted angrily.

"I'm having dinner with my husband." Irina said looking angrily at Katya.

"What you're doing is fraternizing with the enemy."

"Jack is not the enemy. He hasn't done anything."

"He's a man. That's good enough. I can't believe you."

"I'm not going to apologize for spending time with my husband."

"Well make your choice now. Us or him." Nadia said coming up behind her aunt.

Irina looked over at her husband her eyes pained. Jack looked into her eyes and saw the turmoil written there. They were afraid it would come to this.

"Irina it's not a hard choice." Jack said launching into the script they had planned earlier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Irina shot back feigning anger.

"Go join them for their little bitch session and then come back to the suite for some quality time with me."

"How dare you insinuate that that is all I want from you."

"That's all I want from you on this trip. Besides you're good at it."

Irina stood grabbing the wine glass from the table and dashed its contents in Jack's face.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled standing to his feet.

"It's just you and your hand tonight." Irina said storming off to join the rest of the women.

"My hands been doing it longer than you baby." he yelled after her.

Jack walked over to the bar and bought a beer.

"What happened to don't slip up Bristow?" Kendall said teasingly.

"They want you to be honest and when you are they get mad." Jack said taking a sip of his drink.

"Exactly." Vaughn said in agreement.

"She acts like I'm lucky to have her. I could have any woman in this place if I wanted." Jack said nonchalantly. He was watching Irina sobbing in Katya's arms. He wanted to take her into his arms and reassure her. He had always hated it when she cried. His mind went back to the first time he had ever seen her cry.

********

_Jack heard a knock on his apartment door. He arose from the sofa where he had been taking a nap to answer it. He didn't bother to put on a shirt, after all this was his apartment. He opened the door to see his girlfriend Laura standing in the door. Her hair was rumpled and she looked really upset. He pulled her into his apartment and shut the door. _

_"Laura, what's wrong." he said leading her over to the sofa._

_"I was mugged." she said her voice cracking._

_"What? When?"_

_"On my way back to my apartment. I was walking back from the library and this guy comes out of nowhere and pulls a gun on me. He lead me into this alley and took my purse. He told me if I screamed he would shoot me. I was so scared Jack. I was so." she broke down, tears began to stream down her face._

_"It's ok sweetheart. You're ok. You're safe now, you're with me I'll protect you." he whispered gently stroking her back. Her tears rolled down his chest. _

_He didn't know the real reason she was upset was because she had been forced to have sex with her handler that day in order to prove her loyalty to Russia._

_"Jack can I stay here with you." she pleaded as her sobs wracked her body._

_"Of course sweetheart." he said stretching out on the sofa. He pulled her to his chest and pulled the blanket over them._

_"I was so scared."_

_"I know sweetheart. I know. You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now, I got you." he said his own voice cracking. _

_"I love you." she mumbled against his chest._

_"Love you too." he answered kissing the top of her head._

_As Irina's breath evened out Jack swallowed trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. How dare someone attack his Laura. He should have been there. Why hadn't he meet her at the library and walked her home. If he had of been there this wouldn't have happened. He thought. It was at that moment that he vowed to never let anyone make her cry again and he would kill anyone who did. A lone tear streaked down his cheek._

*****

"Here's to us." Kendall said raising his beer.

"Here, here." they said in unison.

Jack took one final look at Irina and mouthed.

"I'm sorry."

Irina nodded and turned back to Katya.


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight when Jack snuck into his suite. He had finally been able to dodge the guys. Irina was in a robe, sitting in one of the chairs reading.

"Hey." he said undoing his tie.

"Hi." Irina said looking up at him.

She put down her book and walked over to him. She helped him out of his suit jacket and deftly undid the buttons of his shirt. Jack just watched her. She had a strange distant look in her eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong." he said lightly stroking her back.

"I'm just frustrated."

"About."

"This disaster of a vacation. All I wanted was some time to spend together as a family. Time to sit, relax and share a laugh. Look what happened." she said her voice choking.

"We can't do anything about it. Let's stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to help him solve their relationship problems and focus on our own."

"What problems?" Irina said looking up into his eyes.

"That I don't know what's under this robe."

Irina laughed and kissed him hard. Then they had a little "fun".

*******

The next morning the men and women were once again sitting at separate tables throwing each other death stares. Irina and Jack once again entered together arm in arm. They sat down at a table. Jack went to fix them both plates. Katya took this as an opportunity to ambush her sister. She was followed by the rest of the women this time.

"What the h*ll Irina?" she said angrily.

"What Katya?"

"Why are you with him? He made you cry last night."

"My tears were fake. We had planned that because we knew how childish you would act to the situation."

"So you picked him over us."

"Yes. I did."

By this time Jack had returned. He sat down in the empty chair next to Irina.

"Good morning Katya." he said nonchalantly beginning to eat his breakfast.

Katya sent him a death stare.

"Don't sit there so smug Jack," she said angrily "This is all your fault to begin with."

"How?"

"Because you made me. . ."

"I did nothing. That reaction you had was entirely on you."

"You know why I reacted like that."

"Yes that was one time. Besides you're with Nick now. He should be the only one who has that effect on you."

"But."

"But nothing. You married him. Which means there is something he has that I don't. All you have to do is remember what that something is."

Katya sat in silence for a moment. Then she looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Rishka. Your husband is a wise man."

"Yes he is." she said kissing Jack's cheek.

Katya rose from the table and walked over to Nick.

"Nick." she said quietly.

"What Katya." he said anger tingeing his voice.

"I'm. . I'm. . ." she breathed deeply "I'm sorry."

"Katya I don't want to hear it. What you did was embarrassing to me and a simple apology can't help that."

"But Nick.""No. Get lost."

"Jack was wrong. Your not better than him." she said turning on her heel.

The next thing Katya knew Nick's hands were around her throat and she was slammed onto one of the tables.

"What did you just say?" Nick asked his face dangerously close to her.

Katya couldn't breath let alone speak. Spots were beginning to swim in front of her face. She struggled against his grasp. She thought her salvation had arrived when she saw Irina come across the room to her rescue. Irina got Nick in a chokehold. He released Katya and turned on Irina. He easily broke her hold on him and spun to face her. He swung at her but she dodged and kicked him square in the ribs sending him to his knees. He recovered quicker than she expected. This time he punched her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her and she crumpled to the ground.

Jack ran over and delivered a quick left and right hook. Jack was pissed by this time. He fought Nick to the ground and continued to deliver blow after blow. Irina recovered and saw the rage in Jack's eyes. He would kill Nick if she didn't stop him.

"Jack! Stop!" she said grabbing him from behind.

"HE HURT YOU!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm ok. Please stop."

Jack stood and kicked Nick one final time. Irina stepped between him and Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly running her fingers through his hair. Jack closed his eyes trying to calm down. His body was still trembling in rage.

"NO!" Katya yelled. Jack's eyes flew open to see Nick rushing toward them with a butcher's knife in his hand.

He pushed Irina out of the way and punched Nick squarely in the nose, breaking it in two. But he couldn't stop the knife from plunging into his side.

******

**Jack's POV**

He felt the blade slide between his ribs. The room immediately began to darken. He felt his legs give out and collapsed onto the floor. He felt someone grab him before he hit the floor completely. Then he felt someone grab his hand in theirs. He struggled to open his eyes and saw Irina holding him, tears rolling down her face.

"Irina." he said, it was getting harder for him to breath.

"You're going to be ok Jack. Just hold on."

"I love you. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Jack don't talk like that."

He smiled weakly. He coughed and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He closed his eyes again.

"Jack, don't close your eyes. Look at me. Please sweetheart, look at me." Irina cried.

He reopened his eyes.

"I always hated it when you cried." he managed to say.

Irina held him tighter to her chest.

"Irina." he breathed, it felt like his lungs were on fire.

"Jack." she said alarmed.

He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. As darkness surrounded him he heard her say.

"I love you too."

Then darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh light shining on him. He looked to his left and saw a blank blue wall and the smell of disinfectant assaulted his nostrils. He was in a hospital room but how did he get there. He turned his head to the right and saw Irina stretched out in the chair next to his bed. Her hair was ruffled and she was deep in a restless sleep. Worry tingeing her sleeping face.

"Irina." he said, his voice raspy.

She startled awake. She hurried to sit on his bed smiling at him.

"Sweetheart you're awake."

"Water."

She reached over and poured a cup. He drunk it quickly. When he was finished she ran her hand through his hair. He tried to sit up but winced at the movement. She placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"Don't move. The doctor said you would be sore for a few days."

"How did I get here?"

"They called in the chopper. You were taken here last night after you know."

"Where is that son of a b*tch."

"Still on the ship. I was the only one who could come with you."

"Oh." he said. He took in her appearance and began to feel that familiar tightness in his pants. Irina laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Irina please."

"Here?"

"You can't leave me like this for the nurses to find and I wouldn't appreciate blue balls."

Just as he spoke a nurse entered to check on him.

"Mr. Bristow you're awake I see."

"Yes." he said dryly.

"You're vitals look normal this morning. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"Ok. Well let me examine your wound."

She reached to pull the covers down and Jack tried to stop her but failed. She gasped when she saw his erection straining against his pants. Good thing I made them put some pants on him.

Irina thought laughing when she thought about what the nurses reaction would have been if he was only in the gown they were going to put him in.

Jack reddened when he saw the startled look on the nurses face and the laughter on Irina's.

The nurse lifted his shirt and removed the bandage and checked his stitches. She then replaced the bandage and looked up at Jack.

"Thank you." he said still embarrassed.

"You're welcome. I'll give you and your wife some alone time." she said hurrying out of the room.

As soon as she left Irina burst into a fit of laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Later that night**

Sydney was sitting by her father's side and Nadia was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Explain to me how you got here." Jack said wearily, those pain killers he had been forced to take earlier were starting to kick in.

"Aunt Katya called in a favor to a friend." Nadia explained again.

"Oh right. You told me that didn't you."

"Dad are you feeling ok?" Nadia asked concerned.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just tired."

"We'll let you sleep." Sydney said rising to her feet.

After the girls left, Jack closed his eyes and began to dose off. When the door opened again he opened his eyes lazily. Who was it now?

"Jack." Nick's voice said hesitantly.

"What the h*ll do you want?"

"I came to apologize."

"How do you simply say you're sorry for stabbing me? Sorry will not cut it. When I am released tomorrow I am going to hurt you."

"You won't be released for another three days."

"Jokes on you. My wife is very smart and very persuasive. Besides I'm a fast healer."

"It's impossible to heal that fast."

"Not really. I was exposed to radiation a little while ago and it altered my cells. They heal at nearly twice the rate they should. Which means by tomorrow morning I will be well enough to kick your ass."

Nick cringed. Jack through him his Bristow scowl in full force. Nick hurried out of the room. Jack smiled and got comfortable again. He smiled to himself. He was dozing off to sleep again when he heard his door open one more. This time he didn't bother to open his eyes. He knew who it was once he smelled her pomegranate shampoo.

"Irina, you finally made it back." he said yawning heavily.

He felt her lay down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm back." she said sighing.

"What's wrong?" he said struggling to stay awake.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." she said. She kissed him lightly and lay back down. He put his arm around her and finally let sleep claim him, he would ask what was wrong when he woke up.

**Irina's POV**

She lay that way until she felt Jack's breath even out. She thought back to the unpleasant encounter she had just had. The one person she had never wanted to see again had found her and claimed he needed to speak with her. She had traveled to the ninth floor where she slipped unnoticed into the abandoned storage closet. She knew she wasn't alone.

"What do you want with me Gerard?" she said anger in her voice.

"Such hostility among friends." Gerard Cuvee said calmly.

"Friends don't rape friends."

"That was rape once, the rest was consensual." he said trying to kiss her.

She slapped him hard.

"Shit!"

"Tell me why you are here or I leave."

At that moment Katya slipped in the room.

"I needed your help."

"Katya, what is this about."

"Your country needs you Irina."

"Right now my family needs me."

"This concerns them as well."

"Tell me already."

"The Messenger has been found." Gerard said.

"What the h*ll are you talking about?" Irina said confused.

"Three months ago we found a Rambaldi manuscript. We thought we had found all of them. It seems we didn't. The manuscript tells of one called the Messenger. It says he will possess the power of regeneration and will hold the greatest power known to man. It is said that he can resurrect the dead."

"So."

"So, he could resurrect Rambaldi himself, we would finally be able to hear explanations of his theories by Rambaldi himself. It would be a crowning victory to all enthusiasts everywhere. Or have you forgotten." Gerard said beginning to get angry.

Irina rubbed the small faded tattoo on her hand. The symbol of Rambaldi, the symbol she had tattooed into her skin to show her devotion to his ideals.

"What does that have to do with me?" Irina asked finally.

"We need you to get the Messenger to willingly resurrect him."

"Why me?"

"You are that closest to him."

"You don't mean." Irina said gasping.

"Yes Rishka," Katya said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder "Jack is the Messenger."


	12. Chapter 12

******

The next morning Irina stood at the nurse's station signing Jack's release papers. As she signed the last papers she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.

"Let's get out of here." Jack whispered seductively in her ear.

A chill ran down her spine. She signed the last paper and turned in his arms. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You need to shave." she whispered against his lips.

He laughed and kissed her again. Irina held his hand in hers and walked with him out of the hospital. There was a jet black Lamborghini parked outside. Irina led him to it smiling devilishly.

"Really Irina."

"You know I have a thing for fast cars. . . And the men who drive them." she said dangling the keys in front of his face.

He grabbed the keys and opened her door. Then he slipped behind the steering wheel and brought the car to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the freeway. He entered onto the freeway headed toward downtown Honolulu. Irina looked over at her husband, the intensity on his face and the fluidity with which he controlled the car was turning her on. They reached their hotel and checked in. Once they were safely in their suite Irina kissed Jack ferociously.

"I need you." she said between kisses.

Jack pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She ground against him, both of their hands reaching for the zipper of his pants. He stepped out of them and kissed his way down her neck. Once she was clad in only her underwear and bra, and he only had on his boxers, he lifted her into his arms. He gently laid her on the bed. He joined her and pulled her to him. He kissed her gently, lightly running his hands down her waist. She flipped so that she was straddling his waist.

"Sweetheart. Let me make love to you." he said gently flipping her underneath him.

He kissed her seductively. He kissed his way down her body. He planted hot kisses down her abdomen making her squirm. Irina gripped the sheets as Jack kissed her most sensitive areas. She closed her eyes. Cuvee's and Katya's voice rang in her ears.

"_We need you to get the Messenger to willingly resurrect him."_

"_You are that closest to him."_

"_Jack is the Messenger."_

Irina suddenly felt nauseated. She bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Jack sat bewildered until her heard her heaving. He ran to the bathroom and saw her heaving again. He crouched down next to her and held her hair until she was finished. He helped her stand. He wet a bath towel and gently dabbed her mouth. She rested her head against his shoulder and he lightly stroked her back.

"Sweetheart." he said lifting her chin to face him. Tears were streaming down her cheek.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No. I just. I'm sorry." she said holding him tighter.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down and joined her on the bed.

"Hold me please." she said reaching for him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear. After a few minutes he felt her breathing even out. He pulled the cover over them both and fell into a restless sleep himself.

****

Irina's POV

Irina awoke to Jack's arms wrapped around her. Her head was resting on his chest. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat. She sighed. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't ask him to resurrect Rambaldi. But she could finally understand all of his prophecies if he did. But to get him to do it, she would have to deceive him again, something she was unwilling to do. Irina let a few tears fall. She was in an impossible predicament. She buried her head at Jack's neck and fell back into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Later that afternoon**

Jack was in the gym working out. Vaughn and the rest of the guys were working out as well. The rest of their party had arrived a few hours earlier.

"Add ten more." he said placing the bar back in place and sitting up from the bench.

"Jack that would be 350lbs." Dixon said hesitating.

"I know."

"But I can't even lift that much."

"Just put the damn weights on or I'll do it myself." Jack yelled.

"Maybe you should take a breather Mr. B." Marshall suggested.

Jack looked at him angrily but took the bottle of water from him anyway.

"What's up with you Jack?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you care?"

"You helped all of us get back on good terms with our women. We want to do the same thing for you."

"Nothing is wrong with me and Irina. At least I didn't think there was."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

At that moment Nick entered the gym. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack sitting on the bench.

"Come on in." Jack said motioning for him to enter.

"But you said."

"I could care less about you right now."

Nick entered and sat on the exercise bike away from the group. Jack laid back down on the bench and lifted the bar.

"Earlier when I tried to make love to Irina, she . . ." he started.

"She what?" Dixon asked.

"She got sick."

"And."

Jack put the bar back in place.

"What do you mean and? My wife got sick and puked her guts out when I tried to make love to her. That's what."

"Did she explain why?"

"No. She just kept saying sorry over and over."

"Maybe she's preggers." Marshall offered.

"I doubt it. After that damn radiation I'm as sterile as a f*king hospital."

"Speak of the devil." Kendall said pointing to their ladies entering the facility headed for the hot tub.

Jack watched Irina. The haunted look she had on her face earlier hadn't worn off completely. Once the women were settled in the hot tub the guys went to join them. Everyone but Jack got in the hot tub and snuggled up with their chosen lady. Jack reclined in one of the loungers positioned on the side. He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he felt a pair of lips lightly caress his. He opened his eyes lazily. Irina sat next to him in the chair her hair in the sexiest sloppy ponytail he had ever seen, wearing a smile.

"Why are you over here alone?" she asked emphasizing her point by stroking his chest.

"I just needed time to myself." he said kissing her hand.

"Is this about earlier?"

"You got sick when I tried to make love to you. What was that about?"

"I had something else on my mind." she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tell me. I'm you're husband. That's what I'm here for." he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her temple.

"Jack I can't." she said her voice breaking.

"You can tell me anything. Irina please." he pleaded holding her tighter.

She relaxed into his grasp.

"Not now. Later I promise." she said finally.

"Ok." he said.

They rejoined the rest of the group. Jack put his arm around Irina kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Dad. Come on your kids are here." Sydney said shielding her eyes.

"I think it's sweet." Nadia said smiling at her parents.

"Sydney I didn't say anything when I caught you and Vaughn in my office."

"DAD!" Sydney reddened.

Jack laughed at his daughter's embarrassment. Katya looked over at Irina expectantly. Irina shook her head.

"Irina can I see you for a minute." Katya said hopping out of the hot tub.

Irina followed her. Once they were out of earshot Katya started.

"You haven't said anything to him about it." Katya said.

"No, I haven't. I've been trying to enjoy me vacation."

"Irina. Gerard is shipping Rambaldi's body. It should be here in two days."

"No Katya. I won't do it. I won't use Jack like that and you won't either. If I get wind of you doing anything to try and force him to resurrect anything I will kill you." Irina said her voice filled with anger. She walked away from her sister and went over to the elevator. She texted Jack.

_Come on, let's finish what we started._

Jack quickly joined her in the elevator. They began making out heavily as the elevator rose floor after floor. They didn't notice when the door opened on a floor to let more occupants in.

"Mommy what are they doing?" the 4 year old boy staring at them asked.

They broke apart ashamed. Jack smiled weakly at the boy's mother. She looked over at him in disgust. When she noticed his erection straining against his swim trunks she looked away flustered. It was the longest elevator ride in Jack's life.

*****

_Meanwhile_

Katya snuck away from the group to make a phone call.

"Plan B." she said.

"Dammit. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that." Gerard Cuvee said on the other line.

Once Katya hung up she breathed heavily. She didn't want her sister to die.


	14. Chapter 14

The in hotel restaurant had been turned into a nightclub. Jack was sitting at the bar attracting the looks of many of the female patrons. He was wearing black shirt and black slacks. The platinum Rolex on him arm offsetting the darkness. He was sipping on a Jack and coke when a pair of familiar arms snaked around his waist and a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

He turned and after he was able to speak answered.

"It depends. Who's asking?"

"Someone looking for a good time."

"In that case. I was waiting for someone."

"Funny, because I was looking for someone myself."

"Maybe I could buy you a drink while you wait." he said motioning for the bartender.

Irina was about to order when Jack interrupted.

"Vodka on ice." he said smoothly, never losing eye contact with her.

"How did you know?" she said smiling.

"I'm really good with women."

"Really."

The bartender returned with her drink and smiled at her seductively. Irina smiled back and Jack glowered. At that moment Katya spotted them. She joined them at the bar.

"Hi Jack. . .Irina." Katya said giving her sister an expectant look.

At that moment Lead On started playing.

"Katya you will have to excuse us." Irina said standing and pulling Jack towards the dance floor.

Katya watched them twirling a frown on her face. She turned to the bartender.

"When they order their next drink. I want you too slip this into it." She said sliding a small package containing two pills over to him.

"No way." the bartender answered quickly.

"I'm sure I can change your mind." Katya said as she slipped a wad of one hundred dollar bills to him.

He took the money and the package and nodded.

Three songs later they returned to the bar. They ordered drinks and just as he was instructed to do he slipped the pills into their drinks. The pills quickly dissolved and he handed them to the couple. They had only taken one sip of their drinks and he could already see the effects.

Jack ran his hand up Irina's thigh and she giggled. He slipped off of his stool and she followed suit. They intertwined their fingers and stumbled to the elevator. They never made it back up to their room.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Irina noticed was the heat bearing down on her neck. She lifted her head to see the sun beating down on her. She scanned her surrounding and saw she was in the middle of a vast field. She tried to move but noticed she was tied to a pole. Just as she got the ropes loosened she heard footsteps behind her. Two men where carrying Jack and Katya and Gerard Cuvee were following them.

They threw Jack onto the ground. His face was swollen and his eyes were purple. A small trickle of blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Hello my little witch." Cuvee said taking Irina's face in her hands.

Irina turned away from him in defiance. His fist connected with her face. She spit out blood and turned back to him.

"Katya, how could you?!" Irina yelled at her sister.

"It had to be done Rishka. Sometimes to get what you want, you have to go through some pawns." Katya spit back.

By this time Jack had begun to awake. He tried to fight against the guards but failed.

"Irina." he said feebly.

"Jack." Irina said her voice full of panic.

"Ah, now that your awake we can get started." Cuvee announced.

"Bring out the victim." he yelled.

Two more guards brought out an unconscious Nick.

"Nick! You never said you were going to hurt him." Katya gasped.

"He's a pawn." Cuvee said shooting Nick between the eyes.

"Nooo!" Katya screamed running and taking Nick's lifeless body in her arms.

"You see the anguish death causes," Cuvee said addressing Jack "You have the power to heal that anguish. Resurrect him."

"How?" Jack said confused.

"I don't know. You are the messenger. You tell me, or better yet show me."

"Jack please, I love him." Katya cried.

Jack looked at Nick's lifeless body unsure of what to do. He just imagined the first time he saw Nick. Suddenly the bullet came out of Nick's head and the bullet hole closed up, Nick's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my God!" Katya said standing.

"Amazing." Cuvee said enviously.

"What. . . . .what happened?" Nick sputtered.

Katya pulled her gun and shot Nick in the head again.

"Doesn't matter." she said her voice cold

"I thought you said you loved him." Irina spoke.

"Ha, you know me sis. I'm not a one man kind of woman."

"Thanks for the demonstration though Jack. Now we know that you do possess the power to resurrect people. But your skills need a little honing. Here, I'll give you some incentive," Cuvee said they hooked up Irina to an IV "Every two hours Irina will suffer a massive heart attack. It's up to you to save her."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jack spit at Cuvee. The guards dragged him over to Irina and chained him to a stump in front of Irina.

"You might want to learn how to control your power quickly." Katya said as she and Gerard walked away.

Once they were alone Jack whispered to Irina.

"Irina, why are they doing this? How am I able to bring people back to life."

"You're the messenger."

"What is the messenger?"

"Rambaldi spoke of a man, a man who would have the power of resurrection. This man here described will possess a power beyond the realm of reality. The power to bring back that which is gone."

"How long have you known this?"

"I've suspected it for quite some time. I just found out for sure yesterday."

"What do they want with me?"

"They want you to. . . . . . . .resurrect Rambaldi."

"What?! He's been dead for centuries."

"They believe that you can resurrect him, if you do it willingly."

"I won't."

"They'll kill you if you don't."They sat in silence for a moment. Then Irina screamed.

"What. . . .what's wrong."

"My chest, I . . . ." she screamed again.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU SAID WE HAD TWO HOURS. IRINA! IRINA!" Jack screamed.

After a minute Irina's body went limp. He shut his eyes and focused on his memories of Irina. He saw her smiling at him from across the table at briefings. He saw her lounging on the side of the pool in that skimpy red bikini that he loved so much. He heard her gasping for air and looked up.

"Irina." he whispered concern dripping from his voice.

Irina weakly smiled before passing out again.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack stayed awake all night concentrating on the image of his wife. He heard footsteps coming towards them and opened his eyes. Gerard walked over and disconnected the IV.

"Hello Jack. Sleep well."

"You sick son of a bitch."

"Testy aren't we. Irina is still alive I see. So you skills should be pretty honed by now."

Two guards came out and hoisted him up. They dragged him into the compound as Gerard crouched down in front of Irina.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

He was dragged to a cold room with a large wooden coffin in the middle of it. A chill ran down his spine, it felt like power was radiating from the box.

"Hello Jack." Katya said entering the room.

He stared at her angrily.

"How could you do this to your own sister."

"She's fine. For now."

"Your no better than Yelena."

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH. I AM NOTHING LIKE HER."

"She tortured Irina for the sake of Rambaldi. You're torturing her for the sake of Rambaldi. What's the difference."

"I'm trying to save people."

"Really how."

"Rambaldi was a brilliant man, his ideas could bring in a new age of knowledge and technology."

"Hm. I have a question. How am I supposed to resurrect him. I've never seen him before."

"All you need is a picture." Katya said holding up a drawing of a pale faced, brown haired man.

"That's him." Jack said faking astonishment.

"Don't you dare make fun of the greatest mind of all time." Gerard said entering the room.

"Greatest mind, my a. . ." Jack started before Gerard punched him squarely in the jaw.

"If we didn't need you I would kill you right now." Gerard said his voice spitting venom.

"Gerard stop playing around and let's get this over with." Katya said motioning to the guards still waiting by the door.

They left and returned a few minutes later carrying a half conscious Irina. They dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"Jack, don't do this." Irina mumbled.

"Enough talk. Jack look at the picture and resurrect him." Katya ordered.

"And if I can't." Jack said.

"Irina will die." Gerard said cocking a gun and pointing it towards her head.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on the picture that Katya had shown him. He tried to imagine the man walking and talking. All of a sudden he heard a scream and opened his eyes to find light shooting from the coffin. A hand gripped the side of the coffin and a man resembling the one in the picture climbed out.

"Milo Rambaldi." Katya and Gerard cried falling to their knees.

Jack rushed over to Irina cradling her in his arms as he moved toward the wall.

"Who has awoken me?" the man said his voice resonating power.

"It was us." Katya said hesitantly.

"You. You are not worthy to be in the same room as I, for you have not learned the one lesson that my work revolved around."

"I have studied your work for years. I must be worthy."

"You are not. None of you are." the man said lifting his hands.

A bright light filled the room and the occupants all burst into flames, except for Jack and Irina. Oblivious to what was going on around him Irina held onto his wife.

"You. You are the messenger." Rambaldi said.

"So I've been told." Jack replied his eyes full of anger.

"Hatred resonates from you."

"Why shouldn't I hate you. Because of you they nearly killed my wife."

"I am sorry."

"Well sorry won't make her better. Her breath is getting shallower by the minute."

"What is it you want?"

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? All I wanted was to have a nice normal vacation with my family. So I wish this had never happened."

"The one value that my work was supposed to teach is the power of love. Love is the basis of all things both good and evil. Because of your sincere love you have for your wife I will grant your request." Rambaldi said lifting his hands again.

"What?" Jack said a bright light engulfed the room again.

Jack blinked against the harsh light beating down on him. He stretched and sat up noticing that he was in a hammock. He took in his surroundings. He was on a white sandy beach the waves washing up on shore were crystal clear.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see his wife walking toward him wearing a white bikini and sarong.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"A couple hours." she said sitting down next to him.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly.

"I told you this vacation was exactly what we needed."

"You were right. Where are the girls and your sister and Marshall."

"Jack what are talking about. It's just us and the girls remember."

"Oh, right."

"Sweetheart are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Never been better. This has been a great family vacation." he said pulling her on top of him in the hammock.

"I love you." he said against her lips.

"I love you too."

A/N: I know that it was an abrupt in but I didn't know where to go anymore. I hope you still enjoyed it though.


End file.
